


I Won't Lead You Astray

by firefly267



Series: If You Listen [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Hacker Gavin, Heist gone wrong, Humor, M/M, Mercenary Ryan, Ryan's not actually scary, hurt ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly267/pseuds/firefly267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan wasn’t sure how he had gotten wrangled into working with the Fake AH Crew, but he knew that the heist they had planned was never going to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Lead You Astray

Ryan wasn’t sure how he had gotten wrangled into working with the Fake AH Crew, but he knew that the heist they had planned was never going to work. He had been brought on as muscle, a hired gun, and just listening to this plan made Ryan want to pack up and leave, even if it meant he’d miss out on the huge payday Ramsey had promised. The heist was just a simple in and out robbery; however, the job was going after the Julianne diamond, a 30 carat monstrosity that was under heavy lock and key with round the clock protection. Not the easiest place to get into, but doable with the right team.

When Ryan had heard that the crew was going after the diamond, weeks of boring jobs made him reach out and offer his services. Did Ryan regret that now? A little, but if there was one thing Ryan knew it was that once he started a job he’d seen it to the end. He had been on this job for a little over a month, and they were finally getting within hours of the heist. Ryan knew they weren’t ready, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. He felt like he should have said something to Geoff, but now there wasn’t time to change the plan.

“Alright guys, this is what we’ve been working towards. We’re gonna be legends after we get ahold of this diamond.” Geoff says grinning from the front of the room.

Ryan was standing in the back leaning against the wall, and from here Ryan could see everyone involved in the job. He looked around at everyone, someone was going to ruin this heist for everyone else. Ryan could feel it. It wasn’t one of the main four, and anyone else from the Fake AH Crew. He had spent enough time around them by now that he knew that they were a well put together team, and in any other situation he would love to work with them more, not that he would ever tell them that.

However, Ryan wasn’t too sure on the others brought in for the job. There was a few hired guns brought on, but they seemed capable at least. Their tech guy was an idiot. Ryan worked with one of the best hackers in the business, so he could tell when someone barely knew what they were doing. The hackers name was Landon, and so far he almost ruined the heist four times since Geoff had brought him on, just because he didn’t know what he was doing. Ryan could not believe that a crew as put together as the Fake AH didn’t already have a hacker on hand. A hacker had the most important job really. They were the inside man’s first line of defense, the eyes and ears of the team. Ryan wouldn’t be here without them.

Given that, and what he knew about Landon, Ryan knew that he would be the one to screw them if something went wrong. Glancing over at Landon, Ryan gave him a long considering look before looking back up to Geoff.

 

Ryan rode with the main four, Geoff, Jack, Ray, and Michael, on their way to begin the heist. Geoff and Jack sat in the front in silence, while Michael and Ray talked excitedly to each other next to him. Ryan would be flanking Geoff and Michael when they went in to steal the diamond while Jack waited with the getaway car, and Ray covered them from a neighboring building. The plan itself was put together, and every possible problem seemed to be thought through; although, Ryan didn’t exactly have a good feeling starting out the heist.

“Yo, Haywood?” Michael tested, turning to look at him. “What are you going to do after this?”

Ryan shrugged, “Whatever seems interesting.” 

Ray leaned over and smacked Michael hissing, “Dude! You just can’t ask the Mad Mercenary what he plans to do next.”

“Why not?” Michael whacked Ray back. 

Instead of answering right away Ray seemed to just glare at Michael before saying, “You know why.” 

Geoff snorted from up front, and Ryan raised his eyebrows peering over at Ray. He looked away quickly, and Ryan couldn’t help but chuckle. He wasn’t sure how he had gotten this image as one of the most terrifying mercenaries out there, but his reputation was big enough to scare even some of the biggest crews. Ryan didn’t know how being good at his job and living a secret life, could lead to what people thought of him now, but somewhere along the way he had gotten the status of being ruthless, and Ryan had never corrected them. It was good for business, and made for some good laughs.

“What qualifies as interesting to you then? Cause that’s a rather terrifying though.” Geoff asked laughing, and Ryan smiled behind his mask.

 

At first everything seemed to be going to plan. They had gotten in unnoticed, secured the diamond, and all they had to do was get back out without alerting the guards or cops. This was a basic skill Landon should have. Being able to lead a team through a building while keeping clean of anyone else, so of course this was what he wasn’t competent enough to do. Instead of leading them away from the guards he lead them straight to them. Now they need to find another way out before the cops could get here, and they’d be in even more trouble. 

Right now they were pinned at the end of a hallway, and unsure of which way to go, Michael and Ryan could just hold the guards off, and hope Geoff was finding them a way out of here. 

“God dammit!” Michael yelled as he ducked back against the wall avoiding the spray of bullets. 

Ryan gritted his teeth and leaned out providing some cover for Michael while he reloaded. He managed to shot down two of the guards, but it was a small victory because Ryan knew that the police were on there way. He leaned back and Michael took his place. Things weren’t looking too good for them. Even if they managed to get away their odds didn’t look good without someone experienced behind the computer. Ryan hadn’t been a position like this in years. 

Glancing over at the others Ryan frowned. Geoff was angrily talking to someone over the mic, and Michael was enraged, firing at the guards. Ryan knew they had to do something and fast. They didn’t have time to make mistakes. Knowing this Ryan cursed and and yanked his phone out of his pocket. His movement caught the others attention, and Geoff glared while Michael just looked confused. Dialing the number he knew better than his own, Ryan held his breath and hoped the other would pick up.

“Hey Rye,” A voice greeted him happily, “Aren’t you on a job?” He teased.

“Yeah, we had a slight setback and-” Ryan cut off wincing as Michael yelled, more bullets spraying along the wall, the police had finally arrived.

“That sure sounds like quite the situation.” They replied the laughter fading from their voice. 

“Tell me about it. Some people just can’t do their jobs. I’d really appreciate your help.”

“What if I had plans?” Ryan rolled his eyes.

“Gav, please.” Ryan answered, looking over as Geoff stalked over to him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Geoff hissed reaching for the phone. Ryan smacked his  
hand away and glared at him through the mask. He knew Geoff had to be mad being undermined on his own con, but Ryan wanted to get home sometime today.

“A please. Dang, is it that bad?” Gavin replied worry seeping into his voice and Ryan could hear the tapping of keys in the background. “Where are you at?”

“The police just showed up, and were at the Achievement City Memorial Museum.” Ryan replied. 

“Ah. The diamond. Word had it that the Fake AH Crew was gunning for it.” Gavin murmured sounding distracted. “Give me a sec… Ha! Take that cameras! Damn Rye that is quite the pickle you seemed to have gotten yourself into.”

“Think you can get us out?” Ryan turned away from Geoff, so that he couldn’t reach the phone. 

“What the fuck, Haywood! What kind of game are you playing.” Geoff snarled.

“He looks happy.” Gavin muttered, “Yeah, I should be able to. Can you get them to follow you?”

“If they want to make it out alive they will.” Ryan declared, finally turning to look over at the other two crew members. Geoff was glaring at him and Michael was cursing while keeping the police back. “I got us a way out, but I don’t have time to explain, and you’re gonna have to follow everything I say.”

“What the– Haywood, what kinda a ploy is this?” Geoff demanded.

“Geoff. We really don’t have time.” Ryan argued, glancing up as something skidded to the ground by his feet. “Fuck!” Ryan shoved Geoff around the corner, and grabbed Michael shoving him in front of him, just as the flash bang went off, making Ryan drop the phone, and Michael lose his footing. Quickly Ryan grabbed the phone and jerked Michael up pushing him in front of him and around the corner. 

“Gav!” Ryan panted shoving Geoff and Michael forward.

“Left! Take a left! Fuck!” Gavin yelled, a loud crash sounding from his end of the phone.

They had just turned the corner when there was shouting behind them, and then Ryan felt his body jerk forward and a burning pain spread out from his shoulder. “Mother–” Michael turned to him eyes widening, reaching towards him. “Don’t fucking stop! Go!” Ryan pushed the two on following Gavin’s instructions.

“The room on your left. Close the door behind you. There’s another room to your right. Go in there.” Gavin replied the sound of keys typing furiously in the background.

“Its locked.” Geoff hissed looking back. 

“Gav. The doors locked.” Ryan repeated.

“Shit. Yeah. Okay. Try it now.” Gavin responded breathlessly.

“Geoff, try it now.” Ryan requested. Eyeing Ryan for a second more, Geoff turned and did as he was told. The doors electronic lock clicking open. They piled in closing the door behind them, each of them taking a deep breath.

That had gone to shit rather quickly. Ryan chuckled humorlessly leaning back against the door once it was closed, he holstered his gun, and brought his free hand up to check his shoulder, his fingers came back sticky with blood.

“Rye…” Gavin worried, “How bad is it?” Ryan poked at the wound some more wincing. 

“Jesus. Don’t fucking play with it.” Geoff stressed coming over to him, Michael standing behind him worriedly. 

“It’s fine. Clean shot right through, doesn’t seem to have hit anything important.” Ryan said addressing Gavin and Geoff. 

Geoff nodded, “So who do I have to thank for getting us out of that shit storm.”

“Were not out yet.” Ryan muttered pushing off the door. “Now where Gav?”

“There should be a fire escape out that window.” 

Ryan walked over and shoved the window opened, gritting his teeth at the pull in his shoulder. “Okay, but the cops are here already, so we won’t be able to get out of the ally.”

“There’s an open window across the way. With how the fire escape on the neighboring building is located, you should be able to jump to the other and move to the other building that way.” Gavin responded.

Ryan shook his head. “Of course. Nothing’s ever easy with you.” Ryan turned back around. “Okay, guys follow me.” Ryan slipped out the window, and shoved his phone in his pocket. He’d need both of his hands for this. Geoff cursed, as he saw Ryan climb onto the railing ledge before leaping across the ledge, catching the bar between his hands and yanking himself over the railing. Gasping Ryan stood up and turned to look at the others. 

“He’s fucking insane.” Michael grumbled climbing out the window, Geoff followed behind, closing the window after him. 

“Well, at least now I know where he gets it from.” Geoff replied. 

While they were making their way over Ryan climbed in and made sure that the room was secure. Once everyone was in the room Ryan took a deep breath. “Alright,” Ryan brought his hand up to his earpiece, “Jack you ready? We’re coming out right next to you.” Geoff and Michael shared a grin, they had done it, or were just about to. 

Gavin lead them out of this building and out the back door, where they could pile right into Jack’s car. “Thanks, I owe you.” Ryan muttered settling back into the car as the car squealed out from its hiding place, flying out into the streets, quickly evading the cops. 

“Thats right you do.” Gavin huffed, “I’ll see you at home later. Try not to get in any more trouble.” Gavin laughed. Ryan rolled his eyes and hung up the call, dropping the phone into his lap and letting his head fall back against the headrest. 

“So that was fun.” Michael commented, laughing. 

Ray turned around in his seat up front. “What the hell happened? Also did you get shot?” Ray asked mouth dropping open. 

“Landon is not getting his cut. That’s what. Should’ve known he was a useless imbecile.” Geoff grunted, shifting in his seat. 

“We got the diamond though, right?” Ray asked excitedly.

“Fuck yeah, we did.” Michael grinned, high fiving Ray.

Geoff turned to Ryan, “This is the only time I’m gonna say this, but thank you.” Geoff grumbled, “We wouldn’t have made it out of there, with the diamond, without you.” 

“Well, I didn’t really do it for you. Although this was my favorite jacket. Which is now ruined.” Ryan stated, leaning his head forward to look at Geoff. 

“Dude, we can get you a new jacket, and sew you up. No worries.” Geoff grinned slapping him on the shoulder. 

Michael snorted from the other side of Geoff, “yeah, cause that makes up for getting shot and having to basically carry our asses out of there.” Geoff turned and glared at him. “What. It’s not like it’s not true.” 

Geoff huffed crossing his arms, “Why the fuck do I keep you guys around.”

Ryan snorted shaking his head, turning to look out the window.

 

When they finally got away from the cops and made it back to the base, the crew was all in pretty good spirits. Laughing and joking with each other. Ryan trailed behind them. He was exhausted, he just wanted to go back to his place and take this mask off, and not have to do anything for hours. Maybe he could guilt Gavin into going to bed early with him. 

After Ryan had gotten himself all patched up, he shrugged on his jacket, and went to find Geoff. He found him in the small kitchen, with Jack, Ray, and Michael. They were all having a drink apparently, laughing, and Michael was currently retelling their escape from the museum. They all turned when he entered, quieting down.

“Oh, well don’t stop on my account.” Ryan laughed. “Please, continue telling me how great I am.”

“I feel like that’s the last thing we’d want to do.” Jack smirked, taking a sip of his beer. “Do you want a drink?” 

“No thanks, I should probably get going. Places to see, people to kill, you know.” Ryan stated.

“No. No, we don’t know.” Ray stressed making Michael inhale his drink and start coughing.

Ryan laughed shaking his head, “Thought I could collect my payment now, if that’s okay.” 

Geoff nodded standing up, “Yeah, no problem. Just follow me.” Ryan glanced at the others one last time before following after Geoff. It was a weird feeling for Ryan to think he might actually miss this crew. They were fun, didn’t take themselves too seriously, which Ryan appreciated, and they were good at their jobs. He’d be sad to say goodbye. “So, you don’t really have any idea to what you’d be doing next then?” Geoff questioned, unlocking his office door and holding the door open for Ryan.

“Not really. I mean I have no shortage of jobs, but I think I might take a break. See what’s interesting.” Ryan replied walking into the office. It seemed like so long ago that he’d been lead here my two freaked out crew members. He had just showed up on their door and basically offered his services for a part of the cut. The look on Geoff’s face when he opened his office door would be one that Ryan would remember for a long time. 

“Okay, lay low for a while, makes sense.” Geoff nodded counting out money. Ryan leaned against Geoff’s desk raising his eyebrows. 

“Is there a reason you wanted to know?” 

“Well... “ Geoff stacked all the money into a bag and tossed it over to Ryan, “You can count it if you want.” 

“Nah, I trust you, and if you rip me off, well they don’t call me the mad mercenary for nothing.” Ryan chuckled catching the bag. 

“You are one truly disturbed human being Haywood. But, what I was going to say, is that we work good together. I know you normally don’t work the same place twice, but if you find yourself in the area. You could bring your tech friend.” Geoff stated crossing his arms over his chest. “Anyone that good, is an okay person by my standards, and if they can put up with working with you.” Geoff trailed over smirking.

“That surely is an interesting offer.” Ryan shouldered the bag turning to the door, “I might take you up on that one day. I mean, you do still owe me a jacket.” Geoff sputtered laughing, his loud wheezing laugh, and it made Ryan smile slightly as the door closed behind him. Who knows, it might be fun to come back.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a long time, and finally got around to writing it!  
> Im hoping to turn this into a series of random stories, either before this one or after it. If you guys have any suggestions of what you'd want to see let me know. I'd love to write them.


End file.
